


nobody gets me (like you)

by itisjosh



Series: change won't come if we don't begin [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bounty Hunters, Coma, Developing Friendships, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, References to Depression, Sleep Deprivation, end of story they're 12-13, they're the best of friends your honour, tommy/tubbo are around 9-10 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Tommy promised he'd protect Tubbo, he promised that he'd keep him safe.With Tubbo in a coma from a near-fatal accident involving hunters, Tommy isn't sure if his promise has been broken. But he isn't going to leave to find out.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: change won't come if we don't begin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360
Comments: 32
Kudos: 529





	nobody gets me (like you)

"Tubbo!" Tommy shouts, whirling around on his feet. He grabs his friend by the hand, throwing him forwards, throwing him ahead of him. "Run!" Tommy screams, sprinting right behind Tubbo. He hears the arrows whizzing past them, the shouts of the hunters getting louder and louder. "Come on, come on, come on! We gotta go, we gotta get out of here, Tubbo! Fuck! No, you fucking bastards, no, Tubbo!" He cries out when he watches one of the arrows strike Tubbo right through the chest, quickly replaced with a sword. He fumbles out his pocket knife, slashing the hunter's throat. He feels chills go down his entire body, rage and shock and fear intertwining. He's never killed someone before. Tubbo is going to die. Tommy screams, grabbing Tubbo by the arm. He reaches in his pocket, grabs the Ender Eye he never wanted to use. He throws it as far as he can, feeling sick to his stomach when he lands. When _they_ land. "Tubbo! Please, fuck, fuck, fuck, no! Tubbo, please, please. You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay.." Tommy kneels down, laying Tubbo down on his back.

"Tommy?" Tubbo whispers, tears streaming down his face. No, no no no, he looks so young. They _are_ so young! Fuck! Tubbo shouts out, and Tommy..he doesn't know what to do. His best friend is dying right in front of him and he can't do anything he can't do anything he can't-

"Yeah, yeah, that's me, big man, that's me," he promises, feeling his own tears start to roll down his face. "You're gonna be fine, okay? I lost 'em, alright? They're gone. They're gone, it's okay. It's okay." Tommy throws his bag off of his back, rustling through it. He doesn't have anything for this, he..he didn't think he'd ever need it. They were just walking in the streets, looking for that one merchant who always gave them some spare bread..why did the hunters come after them? They didn't do anything _wrong_! They didn't do anything, they've always followed the law, they..Tommy didn't even know he could kill someone until today. 

"Okay," Tubbo whines, staring up at the sky. His eyes are so glassy, they shouldn't be glassy. "It hurts, Tommy. It hurts so bad."

"I know, I know. It's okay, it's gonna be fine. You're strong," Tommy promises him, trying his best to smile. Maybe if Tubbo thinks it isn't as bad, it won't be as bad. Maybe..maybe it'll help. Tommy presses his hands against Tubbo's chest, hoping to god it stops the bleeding. Tubbo screams, jerking his body up, trying to get away. Tommy chokes out a cry, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I promised I'd protect you, but I fucking..I'm so sorry, I can't.."

Tubbo gasps, his body going still. "It's okay," he whispers. "It's okay," he isn't even moving, he's barely breathing. Fuck, fuck fuck, no! No, no..it can't happen, it can't happen to Tubbo. This can't happen. They were supposed to..they were supposed to rule the world together. They were supposed to live forever. "Tommy, I love you."

"No," Tommy whispers, shaking his head, refusing to process the words. "I- Tubbo, you don't..don't say that, alright? Don't say that shit, you'll be fine." 

"It's true," Tubbo smiles at him, even if his eyes are so goddamn unfocused. "Tommy.." he gasps for air, he stops..no. _No!_

"Tubbo!" Tommy screams, pressing down harder on the wound. He feels panic screaming in his head, he feels sick to his stomach, he feels so, so sick. "Tubbo, come on, come on! You're gonna be okay, I- I love you too, Tubbo, I promise, I swear, I love you too, I can't..I.." he grabs his knife, reaches down to cut off part of his shirt. He wads it up, sticking it where the wound it. "It's gonna be okay, okay? It's gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine, big man. Tubbo, please, Tubbo, come on. Tubbo, please. Fuck! I can't, fuck! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't..I'm so sorry, I don't know how to.." he sobs, rage flaring up into his chest when he hears footsteps from in front of him. He looks up, seeing a man that looks absolutely nothing like a hunter looking back at him. "Help him," Tommy whispers, voice shattering. "I- I'm not a fucking cleric."

The man nods, kneeling down right next to Tubbo, placing his hands where Tommy's where. "I'm not, either," he pauses, "but I am a mage." Tommy watches as light springs out from the man's hands, going right into Tubbo's chest. He watches it glow for a second, disappearing the next. The man breathes out, his shoulders shaking. "He's okay. He'll be alright. He's just..he'll probably be in a coma for a week or two." Tommy stares at him, reaching out to press his fingers against Tubbo's neck. He's breathing. He's breathing!

"I..why..why'd you.." he can't even begin to form words, grief and anger and sadness and hurt hitting him like a storm. He collapses over Tubbo, sobbing into his shirt. His stupid, stupid green shirt. It's not even a shirt, it's a goddamn outfit. 

"Dad!" Tommy looks back up, watching a boy older than him appear, seeing another one, more like a man, stumble from behind him. "What..oh, fuck, shit. Is he alright? Do you need me to-"

"He'll be okay," the man murmurs. "Hi. I'm Phil. Meet Techno," Phil points to the second boy, "and Wilbur," he points to the first boy. "They're my sons. Funnily enough, I found them the exact same way I found you two." Tommy stares at him, clutching Tubbo's shirt like it's a lifeline. It practically is.

"Um..I..I'm Tommy," he stumbles through his words, his tongue feeling like iron in his mouth. "He's Tubbo. We're best friends, I don't know why they went after him, he..he's so fuckin' nice," he shakes his head, staring down at his best friend's face. Tubbo's chest is slowly rising, his throat reflecting that. But he still looks so dead, he looks so..gone. "He's too..he's too nice. He's just some stupid, big sweetheart who's too goddamn nice for his own good," Tommy chokes on the words, shaking his head. Tubbo's too nice to _him_. For all the shit Tommy puts him through, for all of the shit he.."I..I don't have anywhere to go. They're tracking me."

The second boy, Techno, scoffs. "Hunters. It's always hunters. Well, Tommy. Lucky for you, you've got a man who knows how to kill nerds," Techno grins, gesturing to himself proudly. "Then you've got the one who sings sometimes, and then there's Phil," he points over at his dad. "What? You were gonna offer. I know you well enough by now, _father_. Welcome to somewhere you can stay until you wanna leave," Techno waves his hand, kneeling down next to Tubbo. "Come on, Wilbur. Help me pick him up." Tommy watches as they lift Tubbo up, wishing that he was strong enough to do that. He wishes he was strong enough to have saved him.

"Welcome home, Tommy. I think you'll like it here." Phil smiles at him, offering him a hand. Tommy stands up, every single possible emotion racking his body at once, his head screaming at him to just _stop_. He stumbles along with Phil, devastation nestling its way into his heart.

* * *

It's been three months. 

Phil said Tubbo would wake up in two weeks, max. And he hasn't. Tommy taps his finger along Tubbo's arm, tracing little patterns there. He hopes it might help him wake up. Tommy rocks back and forth in his chair, the one directly next to Tubbo's bed. Ever since they got here, he hasn't left the room. He can't - what if Tubbo wakes up and he isn't there? He can't leave him alone, he won't. "Hey, Tubbo," Tommy murmurs, closing his eyes as he leans back in the stupid wooden chair. "It's been three months, now. I..I hope you wake up soon, big man. I'm..I miss you, okay? I miss you. I really, really miss you. I, um, I love you, Tubbo. I'm sorry I cou-"

"Hey," Techno knocks on the doorframe a second later, his hair hanging in his face. "Breakfast is ready. Want me to bring it up to you, or are you comin' down today?"

"I'm not gonna leave him," Tommy whispers, dragging his knees up to his chest. "I can't leave him," Techno nods, turning away without another word. Tommy likes him. He's quiet, he doesn't press. He doesn't try to make Tommy leave the room. None of them do, actually. Sometimes Wilbur comes up with his guitar and sings songs to them both. Tommy would never admit it, but the..the music does help. It makes him feel better. He wonders if it makes Tubbo feel better, too. Phil comes up a lot, mostly to talk about things. He talks a lot. He talks about magic and big projects and stuff like that. Sometimes he makes little animals made out of light. Tommy likes that, too. Which is stupid, those are things that adults use to keep babies from crying, but it's true. He likes them. "You're gonna be okay, Tubbo. Promise."

Tommy can't promise it. He can't say it for sure. Phil was _wrong_. He was completely wrong. It's been more than two weeks, it's been so much longer than that. Tommy turns his head to face Techno, watching as he holds out a plate. Tommy takes it, quietly murmuring a thank you. "If you need a break," Techno clears his throat. "Just call me or Wilbur up here. Phil would do it, too. We'll watch over him, Tommy. I.." Techno sighs, sitting down on the floor in front of him. "Dad doesn't know my little edgy backstory," he quirks a smile, closing his eyes as he leans back. "It's sort of like yours. Dad thought I was nine when he found me. I was around twelve, probably. Anyways. I was eight, gettin' hunted down for somethin'. I mean, I did deserve it. I was hungry, this guard had some food, so I slit his throat for it," Techno explains. "Well, they didn't like that very much. Sent hundreds of hunters after me. Called me the pig-nosed kid," he snorts. "Not my fault I'm not fully human. So I managed to get away from 'em, right? I found myself a little home up in the mountains. No one ever went up there, I was fine and safe. Nothin' could hurt me. I met a couple of people, few old names that I can't quite remember. Three of 'em taught me how to fight, how to use a sword. How to hunt and defend myself, the best way to kill."

"Why are you.."

"Because you need to hear it," Techno's gaze darkens for a second, his smile wavering. "I'm dangerous, Tommy. I'm the most ruthless killer this world's ever seen. I've been pickin' off hunters as soon as I was able to start gettin' away with it. Ever heard of the Pig-Nosed Lord?" Tommy blinks, frowning. The Pig-Nosed Lord was a terrible monster who murdered people in cold blood. Every hunter ever sent to kill him never came back. "That's me. I've killed a lot of people, Tommy. And that's.." he shakes his head. "I'm tellin' you this to keep you at ease, okay? Nothin' can happen to you two if I'm here. Nothin' can happen to this place so long as I'm here to take care of it. Promise."

Tommy nods, quietly processing the information just thrown at him. "Why don't you tell your dad?" Techno shrugs, looking down at his hands. "He wouldn't kick you out." 

"He wouldn't, yeah," Techno agrees with him. "But..he doesn't really need to know that his son is a mass-murdering legend. He'd burn the whole world tryin' to keep us safe. That includes you and Tubbo. I know that it's hard to believe, but.." he shakes his head. "We're all gonna be fine. Tubbo, too. He'll wake up." And with that, Techno stands up, his cape trailing behind him as he walks off, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

It's been a year and a half. 

Tommy hasn't slept properly once since Tubbo stopped waking up. He rocks back and forth on the chair, eyes shut. God, he's so fucking tired. He's so tired, he..he wants to sleep. But he _can't_. What if Tubbo wakes up and he's asleep? Tubbo's not gonna know where they are. Tommy has to be awake when Tubbo wakes up, he has to be. He isn't going to waste his time _sleeping_ when he could be waiting for his friend. His best friend. "Hey," Tommy murmurs, exhaustion clouding his thoughts, fogging his mind. "Hey, Tubbo. I'm still waiting on you, big man. I know you're just taking your time at this point, but.." he shakes his head, closing his eyes again. "Please wake up soon. Please. I can't do it for much longer, man. I need to have you with me, Tubbo. You- you're my best friend, you know? I..I love you," he murmurs, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry I didn't say it back."

He glances up at the clock when it ticks a little louder than usual. Six in the morning. He sighs, resting his head on his hand as he stares at the floor, vision blurring. He can hear Wilbur singing softly in the kitchen, the warmth of the sun's rays shining through. Tommy smiles, wishing Tubbo could feel them. He wishes Tubbo could hear Wilbur sing. Will's good at singing, he really is. "I think this time I'm dying," Wilbur sings, his voice echoing up into the loft. "I'm not melodramatic, I'm just pragmatic beyond any reasoning for thinking I've got.." he pauses, clearly looking for the next line. Tommy hums along with the guitar, smiling as he taps his finger against the chair. "Fuckin' rabies, or something. I think this time I'm dying. I think this time I'm dying." 

Tommy leans back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling, feeling the warmth of the sun slowly go past him. He wishes Tubbo could experience it with him. He wishes Tubbo was okay. He wishes he was okay.

* * *

It's been two and a half years.

Tommy's decided that he'll be staying with Phil. He's already started to call him dad, and Wilbur and Techno are easily his brothers, there's no doubt about that. He feels..connected to them, maybe. He's not sure, it sounds stupid. Tommy sighs, glancing over at Tubbo. His face has stayed the exact same. His chest rises and falls easily, his eyes closed. Tommy wishes that he was able to talk to Phil and his brothers. He wishes a lot of things, really. He wants Tubbo to wake up _so badly_. He frowns, wondering what he'd do if Tubbo wanted to leave this place. He doesn't think he will. Tommy's pretty sure Tubbo would want to stay. But if he wanted to leave, he..Tommy frowns a little more. He can't leave his best friend, but he can't leave his family, either. Not after two and a half years of them taking care of the both of them. Tommy sighs, humming that stupid song Wilbur finally finished. He can hear him singing it down in the kitchen. He likes the house - he hasn't left the loft, since it has everything he needs in it, but the rest of the house is nice. He's really only seen it once, and he wasn't really focusing on decor. 

"I think I've lost my mind," Wilbur sings, the guitar suddenly stopping. "If I could just break one more night, maybe I could wake up and feel alright."

Tommy sighs, wishing that the words weren't as directed at him. He knows that they aren't; it's just Wilbur projecting. But it still feels like it. It still feels like the words are thrown specifically at him. Tommy hasn't asked him what the song's called yet, but he's sure Wilbur will tell him. They've already sung it once together. Techno and Phil were forced to join in after Wilbur dragged them up. Techno had never looked so annoyed yet embarrassed in his entire life. "Saline solution," Tommy murmurs. He knows the next lyrics. "Saline solution to all your-"

"Saline solution to all your.." Wilbur hums back, a little bit louder this time.

"Saline solution to all your.." Tommy looks down at the floor, wondering if Wilbur's looking up at him. 

"Problems."

* * *

It's been three years now, and-

"Where am I?" Tommy's eyes go huge, his entire body screaming at him. His heart starts to race, his head spinning. Tubbo's..he's awake, he's finally- "Tommy?" He opens his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Tubbo's shout, watching his best friend try to get up. "Tommy!"

"Right here!" He shouts back, excitement pouring into his veins. "Tubbo, I'm right here," he watches as Tubbo turns to look at him, and.. _god_. Tommy grins, moving to stand right next to the bed. "How'd you feel, b-" Tommy doesn't even get to say that, feeling Tubbo's arms latched around him. Tommy squeezes him back, resting his head on Tubbo's shoulder. He feels tears prick at his eyes, but they're the happy kind. They're the good kind. "Hah, hi! Hello!" He giggles, holding Tubbo as tightly as he can. He doesn't want to let him go. He can't, he can't. Not again. "It's okay, big man. I'm right here." Tommy promises, swallowing back all the other words he wants to say.

"I love you," Tubbo whispers, clutching at his shirt. Tommy can feel his nails digging into his back, but he doesn't give a shit. Tubbo's back, his best friend, his- his Tubbo, he's back. "I'm so sorry that I scared you." 

"It's fine, don't worry," he whispers back. Tubbo..he can't know. He'll feel so bad if Tommy tells him the truth. He can't. He can't. Tommy _won't_. "You're fine. It's only been a week or two, don't worry." He lies through his teeth, not even feeling the slightest bit guilty. It's the only way. 

"Tommy?" Tommy turns his head, looking over at Phil, over at his dad. "Hi. My name's Phil, Techno and Wilbur," he gestures to his brothers. "How do you feel, Tubbo?" Tubbo looks at him, eyes huge. Tommy nods back at him, assuring him that they're good people. They're the best people. 

"I..hurt." Tubbo admits.

Phil nods, holding out his hand. "Here," he presses it against the side of Tubbo's head, another bright light running through him. Tubbo winces, before he straightens up, looking less tense that he had a few seconds ago. "I..I'll check up with you two later, alright?" Phil nods, ducking his head, dragging Tommy's brothers with him. 

"You're okay," Tommy whispers, holding Tubbo closer to him. "I..I," why the hell can't he say that he loves him? What's _wrong_ with him? "Thank you for being okay." Tubbo flashes him a blinding smile that Tommy hadn't realized he missed so much.

"I love you, too, Tommy," Tubbo wipes away a tear from Tommy's face, his own tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you, too." 

"Thank you." Tommy whispers. 

They stay there for a long time, just holding each other. Tommy quietly realizes that he could've waited eons for Tubbo to come back if he got to see that smile again. He's so glad he isn't alone anymore.


End file.
